


Feed the Birds

by pixiealtaira



Series: Hummel Holidays 2016 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Hummel Holidays 2016  Nature or TreeThis is take three...take one just grew and grew and take two wasn't Kadam
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel
Series: Hummel Holidays 2016 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871257
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Feed the Birds

Adam thought it a bit odd that when Kurt pulled into the driveway of his folk’s house when he brought Adam home to introduce him and so he was home for Christmas, the first thing Kurt did was exit the car and run to the back to the house…and then run back to the car.

“Yes!” Kurt shouted. “I know what we are doing today!”

“Getting grilled by your Da?” Adam asked.

“No. Decorating the Bird Tree.” Kurt said. “I think we’ll do that even before I let Dad corner you. I hope they have peanut butter around…and didn’t toss out my stash.”

Adam got out to help Kurt remove the luggage and tug it up to the front door, listening with a smile as Kurt chattered on.

“If we get married and move out of the city, we’ll need a Bird Tree in our yard. Unless we have cats. I’d like it to be a pine, but I can be flexible. I wonder if we could do a Bird Tree on the roof. I mean, some people have garden pots of the roof…I bet we could have a bird tree. I wonder if we could grow sunflowers. We should try. We should try to get a potted bird tree for next year.”

Kurt opened the door and shouted he was home. Kurt’s dad barreled into the hall and wrapped Kurt in a hug before passing him off to his step-mother.

Kurt hugged back and then turned to introduce Adam.

“This is Adam. He makes life joyful. I love him.” Kurt said. “Adam…this is my dad and Carole. Don’t let them scare you.”

Burt stuck his hand out for a hand shake, which felt a bit like an arm wrestling match until Kurt cleared his throat.

Carole gave him a hug.

“No time to talk. Is my stash still in the garage?” Kurt said.

“It is.”

“And we have some fresh cranberries, oranges and cherrios.” Carole added.

“Sweet. Be right back. Dad show Adam where to put the bags.” Kurt said. With a small wave he rushed out a back side door.

Adam smiled. “I can’t wait to see what has him so excited. I love it when he gets all eager and bouncy. He just fills a room with joy when like this.”

Kurt’s dad beamed at Adam. “Let me show you to Kurt’s room, son. That way you can be down here and ready to work when Kurt gets in.”

Burt pointed out photos of small Kurt on the wall and told stories of antics he got up to when little that had Adam laughing as he dropped off the bag and followed Burt back to the kitchen, where Kurt was pulling huge jars of peanut butter out of a cupboard and bags cranberries and other dried fruit.

“Sit there…at the kitchen table. Dad, you are in charge of stringing the cranberries, apple chunks, and cheerios. I’ll have the needle ready in just a moment. I’ve got the thin twine in the box. Carole you can make the orange half cups. Adam and I will make the filled pinecones. Ok…rock,paper, scissors for Christmas Music choice. One. Two. Three.”

Carole won the music option and chose John Denver. Kurt’s dad won the snack options and they had small sandwiches and cocoa.

As Adam learned how to pile on peanut butter onto large pinecones that had already had twine attached so they could hang (and heard all about natural fibers and items that wouldn’t hurt bird tummies) and then cover them in birdseed and cornmeal full enough to provide a good bird feeder, he also heard all about Kurt and his mother Elizabeth, and Finn and Carole’s nieces and nephews and Kurt’s cousins. He heard the story of Kurt and the poison ivy revenge after a cousin tied him to a tree and left him. (It’s not my fault Wade was too stupid to remember what poison ivy looked like…just ten minutes after we’d been told to avoid it and how to know what to avoid.) He heard of the time Finn tipped the tree over and then tripped over the tree and broke his foot. (He was 13.) Both Burt and Carole asked about his family and traditions and listened intently, like they really cared to know. Kurt just smiled.

They spent the afternoon making items for the Bird Tree, until the sun started to set and Kurt hopped up to make dinner.

Carole placed the finished items in a large box and the non-used items back into the container Kurt had brought in from the garage. Adam tried to help, but both just told him to sit.

“My dad once told me that he is very certain that had they tested me for something like ADHD or whatever back when I was tiny, I’d have spent my life drugged. I was hyper. I didn’t sleep much; I was always on the go. My mom just laughed the one time it was suggested. Her solution was always just to keep me busy. Instead of napping we watched movies or had story time. We sang and danced and did crafts. We started the bird tree when I was three and a half, after I spent half a day crying because the birds would be cold. Only one year I didn’t do it. I was afraid Finn would tease me and I was already on the outside drastically again. But I was upset all year, so my senior year I got all my stuff together again and made my box and threw myself a Bird Tree Party, even though Blaine said it was stupid. Finn came in, and at first yelled at me for using the peanut butter because now he couldn’t eat. Then he joined me...and all of a sudden Puck was over helping and Sam had come in and Mike had joined us, bringing Rory and Britany and Tina. They were the only girls to end up over. And the only reason Artie hadn’t been there was because he was out of town. I think it was one of the first times I actually felt like I was included with all the guys.”

Adam walked over and kissed the top of Kurt’s head. Kurt turned to him and smiled. “I’m making sloppy joes because it is one of dad’s favorites. Would you like French fries or cheesy rice?”

“Fries.” Adam answered. Kurt turned on the oven.

“I ended up being included several more times after that. It was nice. But the Bird Tree Party was my favorite moment.”

“Thank You, love.” Adam told Kurt, spinning him quickly away from the stove and into a hug and kiss.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Kurt said, returning the kiss and turning back to the stove.

Adam chuckled and Kurt smiled.

“It was easy that way, wasn’t it?” Kurt said. “Got everyone talking about things not related to Kurt and Adam relationship or past relationships. I am rather brilliant. Hand me to oregano, the spice rack is on the counter by the coffee pot.”

Adam’s laugh rang through the kitchen and Kurt beamed.


End file.
